International travel is increasing due to multinational companies expanding their businesses. During such travels, it is quite common for a traveler to carry a large amount of luggage depending on the length time of the stay in the destination location. Travelers may look for a trolley upon entering an airport to assist in carrying the user's luggage. A conventional trolley has a frame of a sturdy material such as metal and wheels. The frame typically has a flat base upon which several pieces of luggage may be placed. The trolley may then be pushed and steered by a traveler while the trolley carries the luggage. Trolleys are typically nested with other trolleys at a trolley station. Trolley stations can be hard to find depending on their visibility and location in an airport.